Ark 9 Episode 48: It's finally over
Participants Ayperos Akiyama. The means to an End ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg))Ayperos lays there sleeping rathers soundly in his bed at home. But then he starts to toss and turns. Images of blood and gore flash through his head. He tosses and turns for a few moment more and finaly wakes up in a cold sweat. He goes to the bathroom and gets a drink of water as well as wet his face a bit. He hears a clutter in the livingroom and puts on a jacket and grabs his swords before walking into the liveingroom slowly. He looks and standing right infront of the door is a man with long black and white hair. He slowly turns around with an evil smile. "Hello Ayperos." D says as he turns all the way around. "Nice place you got here. Same house you had six years ago if I'm not mistaken." Ayperos gritted his teeth. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you taken enough from me?;" D laughs quietly. 'You think this is personal now? I got you back for my eye, but the fact is.. You where marked to be dead. And I Killed You. But you stand here infront of me. So. I'll aim for the head this time. "He raises his peacemaker revolver up really fast, like that of Ayperos and Lenris speed, but Ayperos had it the floor right before He shot and threw his sword at D. D hadn't expected his quickness and the sword hilt hit his hand that had the Revolver in it hard enough to knock it from his hand and stick in the wall. D then busted through the door getting into his car and takeing off. Ayperos quickly grabed his sword out of the wall and runs to his car starting it up and pealing off chasing after D. It was very late so Ayperos had little traffic to worry about. He slowly started to catch up to D's car and griped the stearing wheel. He was going to kill this guy today.. As he was about to smack into the rear of his car He was hit on the drivers side by another black car, obviously someone who worked for D. Ayperos swarves to the right and then back to the legt hitting the other car hard. Hard enough to where it when out to far and hit a parked car with the driver side tire and flips, tottaling the car. Ayperos then keeps going, now stomping the gas and rams into the back of D's car, making the back of it swarve a bit, but he gains control. Ayperos grits his teeth and goes to his it again but as the hit the fourway two other cars come in, boxing him in. The drivers both pull out a gun and Ayperos ducks down as they shot and they both hit each other and their cars go out of control. the on on his right going right into a closed coffee shop and the one on his left Ramps off into the pond in the park. Ayperos keeps going and then hits D1 around the warehouses. D had gotten a far head start on Ayperos, but he keeps comeing, but then two cars pulled out in his path and stopped and the people started to open fire on Ayperos and he quickly ducked down. Ayperos car then smacking into the other cars doing a good 70 mph, the force sends Ayperos car flipping over the other two, hitting end over end and then turning sideways a flips a few more times and then lands on its wheels in a twisted and smashed peice of metal. Ayperos sits there for a moment dazed, his face cut up from the glass. He shakes his head as a two guys come up to the driver side, their guns aimed at him. "Got you ya fuck." They go to pull the trigger and Ayperos grabs his pistols from the side of the door shooting them both Ayperos then shoots the other to trying to get out of the car. The door was jammed so Ayperos then leans over to the passanger seat and kicks the driver side door right off and then goes around to his trunk and rips it off, putting on his adamantium arms and puts on his belt with more clips for his 1911s and the his right automail arm and starts to walk down to were he could se D's car parked infront of the warehouse.. He was going to kill the bastard or die trying. Ayperos walks towords where he can see D's car parked. He had a bit of a limp at first, but this was the lease as he did just flip his car hoing 70mph. But after a few limps the walk tunrns into a sprint and he runs up and to the side of the warehouse. The warhouse was rather huge. From the outside it looked atleast 3 stories high. But as he looked, something was familiar about this place, but Ayperos couldn't put his finger on it. He slowly walks around the corner and peaks around seeing D yelling at two of his thugs. "If you see anyone Kill them!" The thugs look at him and one speak. "But sir, I heard the crash. Theres no way he could have survived that." D sighs. "Look, this guy took a direct shot to the chest and then a three story drop and yet there he was chacing me down.. A car crash will not kill him." The thugs not and he storms into the warehouse as the two then stand infront of the door Ayperos hulsters his pistols and slowly draws his swords. He stands there for a moment and then starts to rub the swords together, creating a loud metalic "Shing!" The two thugs look over in the direction and then look at each other and then shrug. Ayperos does it once more and they look at each other again and one nods and theys slowly start to walk over in Ayperos Direction and ayperos looks at the ground, waiting for them. Ayperos sees a foot and then jets around the cornor and all that his heard was two slices and gargling noises. Ayperos stands there with bood dripping off his swords and one thug stands there with a horrific look on his face as his body goes down to its knees and his head rolls off and his body falls to the side. At the same time the other one had fallen back and the head rolls off of the other one as well. Ayperos spins his blade and the blood splashes on the ground and he slowly starts to walk towords the door. Ayperos slowly opens it looking around. There looked like noone was in there. He sheathed his swords and drew his pistols and slowly keeps walkin in. Next thing he knew he could hear someone yell "NOW!" and gunfire start filling the warehouse and Ayperos took off to take cover behind a large metal beam but not before a stray bullet takes a chunk of skin off his side. He growns and hold his side. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Each time he said it he punched the beam, bending it with each punch. he opens up his utility belt and pulls out some bandage wrap and wraps it around himself to cover the wound to stop the bleeding. He then looks the the other compartment grabbing all of the small sticky bombs and then throws them quickle around the side. All of them preset to go off in 1 minute. Being sticky bombs one stuck to the overpass with 4 people on it, on stuck in the office wall with 6 guys in it and the other on the wall with about 9 or tem people right beside it. Ayperos stands there for the time, holding both pistols and waits. He closes his eye as he could hear the explosion and people screaming and then comes around the corner, his eyes slowing things down as he looks for targets and starts fireing shots off, almost every bullet hitting a target. a few people shooting at him as he steps sideways, Bullets passing right by him. Though his eye, everything was moving slowly, but to everyone else he was moveing in high speeds, he then slips out the clips and realoads with the auto reloader on his belt and starts firing again. as he started to take out the last few people Someone shot off a anti tank launcher. Firing right at him, Ayperos shot at itm hitting it making it explode, almost right infront of him. Ayperos eye grew wide as the explosion engulft him and everything went black as he was tossed back into the air... Ayperos opens his eye and looks around. He was in some building with a bunch of gears and steam. he slowly gets up, it looked as though he was dreaming seeing that the place wold almost seem to glitch every now and then. He kept walking untill he then looked around and he ended up in the same spot he appeared at, in an opening."Where the hell am I?" He looks and then hears a disembodied voice that almost sounded like him. "Your in your own head... Well a plave that I have made.. What you think? Took me years to get comfy." Ayperos slowly walks up to get a better look. It was the dark one, his eye glowing bright red and his smile like that of a shark, haveing sharp jagged teeth. Ayperos looks at him with a firmed brow. "Why are you hear? Why don't you just leave?" The dark one puts his clawed hand over his face. "You don't understand do you? You created me, and now I'm stuck here for the rest of YOUR life" He then snaps his fingers and a little picture thing came up. Ayperos could see it was his eye, but how was he moving. "What? How am I doing that?" The dark one laughs. "You think thats you? your ass is knocked out cold, this is me... You see, you have two sides in you.. Dark, and light. The light side, being you. And the dark side being me you see, this gives you two slit personalities. When you got knocked out. I was able to come out and as you can see. I'm now brutally murdering these thugs." He says as in the image Ayperos could see himself ripping one of the thugs appart peice by peice. Ayperos looks at the dark one and he slowly give Ayperos a big creepy smile. "I still don't see how I created you." The dark one poofs into a black smoke and then appears beside Ayperos with his hand on his shoulder. "Well let me show you.." The room goes black and then another dark room came up, but it looked more like a warehouse. Ayperos instantly knew where they were."Why are we here..." The dark one shooshes him and points. as the entire thing unfolded, it was 6 years ago when Ayperos and his fiance where kiddnapped by D. D stoof there holding his fiance by the back of the neck with a his gun at her back. "If you give me the money.. I would hurt her." Ayperos kneels there on both knees. "Please... I don't have any money.. All of it went to Akiyama industries.." D slowly shook his head and fired the gun in her back and out of her chest. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Ayperos broke free and crawled to her, lefting her up to his lap, tears going down his face. She slowly lifts her her hand up and puts it on his cheek. He holds her hand with his and looked at her as she moved her lips trying to say something.. But it wouldn't come out. Her arm then went limp and Ayperos eyes looked at her, sheer fear in his eye. "No...Please baby.. No..." But it was to late, she had already passed.. Tears kept flowing down his face as he slowly bent down and put his forhead on hers closeing his eyes. He then lifted up and closed her eyes looking at her. 'I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you..." He slowly bent down and kissed her forhead He slowly layed her down and then looked at his hands as they where covered in her blood. He slowly started to clinch his fist. The dark one then said. "And this is where I come in." He points, but Ayperos had tear in his eye.. This is the one thing he never wanted to see again. But he watched as his figure changed into the dark one. "I"LL KILL YOU BASTARD!!" He jumps up and grabs a peice of glass, stabbing it into D's eye. The room then goes black. "You see him killing her, brought me out. An since then, I have been getting stronger." The room goes back to the room with gears. "So why don't you use me?" Ayperos sighs. 'because all youu know is slaughter." The dark one shakes his head. "This is all you think I know because i only come out at random times because of you." ayperos looks at him as he went back to his seat. "Just use me more and that wont happen.. I get so bored in here. Besides, if you want to live past this day, our going to have to use me.. D is stronger than you think.." Ayperos looks at him. "Fine. I will use you more, And I will use you to kill him." Ayperos looks down and the Dark one stands infront of him. "I didn't know her very well.. But since i was created from you, I loved her two.. Lets kill this guy... Together.." Ayperos nods at him as everything starts to disappear and Ayperos was beating in what used to be a head, but is now just a hunk of flesh. He looked around at all the slaughter. Bodies, parts and gore everywhere. Ayperos then gets up and Draws his swords heading up the stairs and to the door. He looks in the glass and can see the dark one in his reflection. "We do this where the end began.." Ayperos nods and kicks open the door.... Ayperos walks in and D was standing there looking out the busted window at the water. He speaks as he is still looking out the window. "It took you long enough. I don't like waiting" He turns around and Looks at Ayperos. "Man, you look like shit. Maybe you should rest? Take a breather maybe?" He chuckles and Ayperos gritts his teeth. "Enough! It's time to end this!" D smiles and then tosses something at Ayperos and it rolls across the ground right infront of Ayperos and he looks down. It was the ring he had giveen to Eri.. He slowly picks it up and looks at it. His face filled with sadness and he then puts it into his pocket. D then speaks with a smirk. "A going away present.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ )) Ayperos gritts his teeth and grabs the other sword. And takes off at D with full peak human speed. D draws his two blades and gets ready. "DIE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Ayperos spins with both blades extended trying to slice D into two peices but D simply moves both sword in the way block the attack, even with Ayperos peak human strength D was able to hold both swords there. Ayperos breaks one sword free and attempts to slice D's head off, but D blocked it as well. D smiles and them jumps back and sends a massive kick right into Ayperos chest, the force sliding him back into the door and he hits it holding his chest and looking at D. "What? you didn't think that you where the only one that had massive strength did you?" Ayperos Grits his teeth and runs at D with the same speed as before, but this time D runs at him, matching his speed. They clash, wind actually combusting dust out away from them. And sparks comeing off of both swords. They both start to exchange blows and with each one a loud metalic sound would be heard and sparks going everywhere with each hit. The do this back and forth for a good while, moveing at high speed. Ayperos then started to play aggressive and move at D and he starts to back up all the way to the wall. Ayperos goes to hit D with both blades but he then shifts to the side, taking two steps up the wall and flips over Ayperos and slashes across his back. Ayperos grits his teeth and turns around. and is bet with both swords going through his shoulders into the wall. He grits his teeth from the pain and D laughs.. "Any last words?" Ayperos smirks and then clenches his fists as the auto mail goes down his right arm and the metal peice sticks out of the elbow. "Yeah. How is the weather up there?" D looks at him with a raised brow and ayperos then sends his fist right into D's chin, the metal peice shooting in and sending D flying up through the roof, his swords comeing out of Ayperos shoulders as he does and after a few seconds D comes back through the roof on the other side of the room, landing right on his back. He slowly gets up. Using his swords to help. apon looking at him one could see that he had metal sticking out of his side... Ayperos stnds there. Blood dripping onto the floor from the slice on his back and two stab wounds on his shoulders. They both look at each other. "Time to end this the real way..." D nods and gets up in fighting stance as well as Ayperos... They stand there for a moment looking at each other.. A heartbeat goes and they both take off at each other in blinding speeds And then clash, but the only thing heard was a ching and the slashing of flesh and they both come out and slide with their back to each other. Ayperos on one knee with both swords on each side of him with his arms extended. And D on the Other side crouched down a bit with his swords the same way. They stand there for a moment and then Blood drips off of Ayperos swords. D Drops his swords and then slowly walks to the window, holding his stomach. And then looks out the window.. 'I...I missed....' he then falls out the broken window and then hits the side of the building the force snapping him the rest of the way in half at his waist and the parts go into the water. Ayperos slowly gets up and walks over to D's swords and goes to the window and throws them in the water as well. Apon looking at him, D didn't miss, a cut on the side of his cheek. Ayperos spins his blade making the blood spatter off and he then looks up at the sky. The the moon able to be seen for once. "Eri.. Mom..Dad... I have avenged you.. I can rest in peace now that I know he is dead.. I'm sorry i couldn't do it then.. but atleast now you can be at ease.." His vision started to go blurry from blood lose, but is then snapped out of it as he could hear a helicopter and then Lights come in on the other side of the room through the window. "He's in there, Open fire!" Chain guns on both side of the chopper then start to go off, shreadding through the window. Ayperos gritts his teeth as things started to slow down and he took off running at the window. The bullets passing right by him as he runs, shredding his shirt. His swords out on both side as he then gets right at the window and sheilds his face from the glass and jumps out the window at the helicopter with a huge battle cry. He was going at peak human speed so this was more than enough to reach the chopper. The chopper trys to move out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as Ayperos goes straight through the windsheild. Killing the pilot with a quick shash, taking off his head. And then takes out all the rest of the people in the chopper as it spinns out of control Ayperos then sheaiths his blades on his back and then sits down.. "Here I come...." The chopper then hits the ground hard and Ayperos is sent back out of the windsheild, flipping and rolling across the ground untill he finaly comes to a stop.. Laying there face down on the road not moveing.. Ayperos opens his eye and he was in the same place as when he was in the shinto realm. Is was lush and green, he could feel grass up under him. But like before he couldn't move. He looks around, but sees no one. "I guess it's still not my time yet.." he closes his eye and a tear goes down. "i just wont to be with you again..." a voice is heard, it sounded like Eri but he couldn't see her. "Thank you my love, for what you've done, we will be together.. but you still have things to do.. I love you and I will wait for you." He nods. 'i love you two Eri..." He could then hear his dad. "Son.. i am very proud of you, you have become a very strong man and you need to stay alive for you little brother. He needs you more than you think..." His mother then speaks. " Ayperos.. i love you, and so does your father. we will all be here for you when your time comes, but as you father said. Lenris needs you.' Ayperos nods. "I love all of you, and i will protect Lenris till my dieing breath." He closes his eye and everything goes dark. Ayperos opens his eye and looked around. He could see Lenris sitting in a chair asleep. He was obviously in a hospital bed. 'Lenris..' He waks up and looks at Ayperos. "YOUR AWAKE!!" Ayperos looks at him with a raised brow. 'How long have i been out?" Lenris gets up. 'You've been out for almost two weeks.' Ayerps looks at him. "go get the nurse, I'm ready to get back home.." Lenris nods and then head out the door, but pokes his head back in. "I thought i lost you bro.. Its good to have you back." He goes to get the nurse and they get everything done with and then head home. Ayperos wa still swore but that passed with a few more days and now Ayperos just seems much happier now. The ring that he had given Eri on a necklace around his neck.